Goodbye's are not forever
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Saying goodbye is never easy. No Flames please. I hope you enjoy this story


A/N: I Do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy

Double D looked back with tears in his eyes as he stared into the empty space which had been his room for most of his life. The memories flashed in front of him. The desk that he had used for his models, to devise the plans for Eddy's schemes, The bed where he had slept so soundly and had been the place where Ed and Eddy had gathered when he was recovering from a long illness. Now all of that including his books and even Jim, were packed into a truck which waited for him downstairs, He sighed heavily and walked toward the stair where the family pictures once hung there was only bare wall.

He slid down onto the top step and sobbed quietly. How many times had he and his friends climbed those stairs, With each memory, his heart shattered a little more. He feared that nothing could heal it.

He was glad that all this was happening while the neighborhood children were in school. His heart couldn't take the parting scene.

He recalled hiding in the house when the Kanker sisters had chased them on more than one occasion, he would miss the house but leaving Ed and Eddy hurt the most. He glanced down at the empty rooms, seeing nothing but the indents on the carpets where the furniture had been.

The whole situation seemed so unreal to Double D, perhaps he was having a terrible dream. Any moment now he would hear Ed and Eddy calling for him,

"Hey, gonna sleep all day or what, we got things to do Sockhead" Eddy would say impatiently.

"Oh Eddy, Ed, I'm going to miss you both so much" He whispered into the empty house before proceeding downstairs and outside where he turned for one last look at the house. He stood for several minutes just staring at the place he had called home for so long. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, He didn't turn from the house.

"Goodbyes are never easy son, believe me, I've said plenty of 'em to people I love too. I know it hurts, and you will have the phone, you can write, who knows, maybe first vacation I get off, maybe we'll come see everyone." Vince said , his own heart broken as he watched Double D break down.

"It will always end in goodbye Father, What will Eddy do when his brother comes to visit, I'm not here anymore, and Ed do you know what it will do to them as well?"

"Believe me, I understand. Did you remember to leave those letters you wrote them in our mailbox?"

Double D shook his head.

"I didn't get there yet, could I have a moment please father?" Double D sobbed reaching under his hat and pulling out two envelopes, He placed them in the mailbox allowing them to stick out just enough to be noticed.

Vince walked back to the car.

Double D placed a hand on the front door and whispered a goodbye, a goodbye to his home, memories and the life he had loved so dearly.

Just before he reached the car, he was stopped by the sound of sniffling.

"Didn't think ya were goin' anywhere without sayin' goodbye did ya Double D?" Eddy called from behind him causing him to stop and attempt to wipe away the tears before facing his friends.

He tried to put on a smile and be brave.

"Ed, Eddy, I thought you would be in class, isn't about time for-"

"We were, couldn't- couldn't stay. I'm tellin' ya Double D, there's no getting' used to that empty seat, much less an empty house. Ed an- Well we couldn't let you go without seein' ya off. Not after everything that we went through together." Ed stood silent, eyes watering and his lips trembling as he did his best to hold it in.

"I-I'm sure that they won't be empty for long. Someone will come and fill them, you may even find that you want to start up a friendship with them. I can-"

"Then what about in our hearts Double D, We used to run to ya, you solved our problems, when my bro came I-" Eddy took in a shuttered breath.

"It- It ain't home without ya- just a street. Look we didn't come here to make it more difficult, but isn't a goodbye worse if it's not said?" Double D opened his mouth to reply but instead was grabbed by Ed who had also pulled Eddy into a rather tight hug.

"Don't go Double D, we love you" This was all too much for Double D who squeezed them back and burst into fresh tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice in the matter. G-g-goodbyes aren't forever, we'll see each other again, you'll see. Until then my brothers, I'll be missing you terribly. You'll remember to call, you have my phone number, I'll write, We'll keep in touch." Double D said not daring to let go.

"Promise you won't forget us when you meet new friends Double D?"

"I promise Ed, I couldn't forget the two of you if I'd wanted to."

"Eddward, Baby, Talia and Gabriel and getting cranky, we need to leave now." Anna called.

"Coming Mother. I'll be right there." But he didn't move, the boys still held on tightly.

"Eddward, come on now, "

Finally the Eds let go. "Well, G-gentlemen, I'd b-better be on my way. Before you go home,look in the mailbox, I've left you something. R-r-rember, we're still together in our hearts, and We have phones, I'll be looking forward to your call. Eddy and Ed stood feeling helpless as they watched their friend get into the car and watched it disappear into the horizon. Ed took a step as if to go after it but was grabbed by Eddy.

"Don't do it Ed, it's just gonna make it worse if ya do" Eddy said and pulled Ed over to the mailbox to retrieve the letters. He handed on to Ed and opened his own.

_Dear Eddy,_

_I'm so sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye._

_I thought that perhaps it would be easier on all of us if you simply found a letter. _

_I simply do not have the heart for it as mine is shattered into millions of pieces._

_Most of which I've left in the Cul-de-sac. _

_I hope you will both understand and not judge me too harshly._

_Please feel free to write or call, if you can manage some how, a visit would be wonderful._

_I miss you already._

_Your fellow Ed,_

_Double D_

Eddy sighed grabbing Ed once more clutching his letter.

"Let's go Ed, we got a phone call to make"


End file.
